All About Us
by StoryDreamer25
Summary: Set in AU Vampire Diaries, occurring before and during 3x14
1. A Second Chance

**Title:** All About Us

**Author:** Court (StoryDreamer25), Katie (TheIrishShipperHolic)

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story!

**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries

**Couples/Category:** Klaroline (Niklaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes), Mapril (Matt Donovan & April Young), Kalijah (Elijah Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce), Kol Mikaelson & Whitney Porter, Sinn (Finn Mikaelson & Sage), Stebekah (Stefan Salvatore & Rebekah Mikaelson), Mikael Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, plus many more!

**Rating:** M, for sexual scenes and language

**Summary:** This is set just before 3x14 and is completely AU so some of the lovely characters are human. Elena doesn't exist in this story at the present moment, but if you would like to see Elena, let us know in the review in Stars in my Eyes gallery or In SINN City's gallery!

**Chapter One**

**Forbes Home. . .**

What was the point in breathing? What was the point in trying to wake yourself up from a nightmare that was your life? What was the point in taking that first step from your bed every morning when you knew that there was just no point to any of it? What was the point in life? Nothing mattered, as far as Caroline's mood at the moment went. Nothing, including clothes, cheer leading, her friends, or for that matter of fact, even and [i]especially[/i] Tyler.

As far as Caroline was concerned, he would be as good as dead to her starting from the moment she pushed her covers aside and sat up on her bed. She turned her head looking at her alarm clock and sighed closing her eyes feeling the warm rays of sunshine on her skin. The sun was peeking through her blinds on her one solitary window and after a few moments, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up getting chills. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom and turned on the water so it created a steamy atmosphere. She got undressed and stepped in the shower and washed herself free from the previous night's sleep.

After about fifteen minutes, she turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a fluffy yellow towel around her slender frame. She padded her way back to her room and looked through her closet and picked out an outfit worthy of causing guys to drool over her and girls to hate her. She slid on her underwear and bra and pulled on a white dress that had colorful polka dots all over it and a light pink bow that cinched around her middle accentuating her waist. The bottom of the dress stopped at the middle of her thighs, and she slipped on a pair of white wedges that caused her to look taller than she already was.

She walked over to the mirror and brushing her hair and drying it completely, she curled it, so her hair fell softly to her shoulders and pinned some of it back out of her face. She applied some makeup and satisfied with her look, she grabbed her car keys and walked downstairs grabbing her bag on the way out the door. She got into her 2014 Silver Ford Fiesta that she had recently received as a birthday gift from one of her relatives. She drove off to school and parked in her spot and got out walking into the school.

**Mystic Falls High School. . .**

She smirked seeing the looks she was getting and she saw Tyler walking towards her furiously and she just walked around him in an attempt to ignore him.

"Car." He started and tried grabbing her arm to stop her.

Caroline just rehearsed in her head the same words over and over again. [i]Must get to class.[/i] And without a second thought, she moved towards the doors of the school and pushed them open. But just because he was going to be dead to her, didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to be furious over it. This was just one of the many ways through which Caroline could lash out. She probably would make sure she kept it in check because that was essentially who she was. She was vain and egoistic, and would never let another human being, especially not one who [i]cheated on her[/i] ruin any single moment of her history in the making.

She glanced back quickly, and a small smirk spread across her face when she saw Tyler kicking the dirt on the ground. She was going to make him suffer, and he was going to regret every single action that led to this consequence. Caroline opened her locker and stuffed her books inside, taking out only the necessary ones.

"I see you're on Mission Make Tyler Suffer." Came a soft voice from behind her locker door.

"Damn right I am. You know he deserves it, Bonnie." She replied swiftly, carefully shutting the door, ensuring not to slam it. She looked at her best friend and sighed softly feeling some of her anger dissipate now that she wasn't anywhere near Tyler. "Bonnie, we were together for so long, and I was nothing but faithful to that jerk and this is how he repays me? He doesn't even deserve the time of day. I'll be civil at practice when I have to be near him, but other than that, he's dead to me."

She held her books in her arms and looked at her friend smiling softly before starting to walk down the hall to her first class which was American History. She saw another one of her friends and fellow cheerleader. She sat at her desk and turned to her and started to talk to her before the bell rang signalling the start of class. "Hey Rebekah, are you coming to practice today?" Rebekah looked up from her book that she was currently engrossed in and marked her place. She looked at the other blond and smiled softly knowing what had happened between her and Tyler.

"Yeah, of course Caroline, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled as her accent rolled off her tongue. She smiled once more before turning towards the front to face their teacher after bell rang shrilly. Caroline did the same and saw Tyler walk by her and she just rolled her eyes and paid attention. Once the bell rang signalling the end of the day, she got up and left so quickly, you would have thought she was a supernatural being. She went through the rest of the day as usual not having to see his face. She went into the locker room and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, and she changed into a pair of shorts, tank top and sneakers.

She walked out to the football field and strolled past Tyler and felt his hand grabbing her arm. "Let go Tyler, or you'll find yourself without it." She felt him let go and she walked over to the group of cheerleaders and saw Rebekah. "God, I swear he doesn't get it. I wish I had never laid eyes on Tyler Lockwood." She sighed sadly, but masked it quickly and looked perkier than ever. She watched them get into formation and she led them in a series of cheers for the next hour. Her face was red from it at the end and she was smiling, although breathing heavy trying to get it back under control. "Great job girls, don't forget we have one final practice before the first game next week!" She smiled and turned walking off and spotted none other than Kimberly Hunter running her hand down Tyler's arm in a flirtatious manner. Caroline felt tears brimming over and she ran past the pair and into the school where she leaned against a wall and slid down it sobbing.

Her hands covered her face as she tried to cover up her awkward, crying face which clearly showcased her in her worst light. Breathing was a rare action at the moment, but all she could manage were deep sobbing breaths once every minute or so. It took her a few solid minutes, but finally, at the end of what felt like eternity, she got up, straightened her dress out and wiped away the tears that had lined her cheeks. She dashed off into the girl's washroom and pulled out her compact. She decorated her eyes with the makeup, erasing any evidence of what had just happened.

Once she felt accomplished and satisfied, she shut the box, tucked it safely in her purse and with one final fleeting glimpse of her mirror image, she turned around and swiftly opened the door—only to have Bonnie's face staring right back at her.

""_Dead to me_", huh?" Bonnie said, imitating Caroline's tone in the first three words.

Car couldn't help but chuckle at that impressive impression. "Yeah, that mission isn't going as well as I imagined it would." Caroline shut the door behind her and walked along with Bonnie towards the entrance, which also served as the exit, of the school. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked helpfully, completely okay with listening to Caroline bitch about Tyler for the next five hours, if she had to.

"No, that'll just bring up repressed feelings and we all know I don't do very well with that."

"Okay." Bonnie finished, trailing off. They turned around the corner and headed down the corridor, the door was right at the end of this dark tunnel.

"_Kimberly Hunter?_ Really?" Caroline started, stressing on her name. "Of all the people available, why _her_?" That's what she couldn't wrap her head around. Kimberly was, by far, the girl who Caroline despised the worst in the school. Tyler knew that, she did make it very evident to anyone she spoke to—even Kimberly, at times. The dirty blonde haired girl was no more than five feet and four inches tall, but she had that charm over boys that made her irresistible. The charm even rivaled that of Caroline's. She had just joined at the beginning of the Fall term, which meant she was relatively new. And she was stalking Caroline's ground. This was her territory, for crying out loud! And now, one of the only people she actually cared about had been eaten up for dinner by Kimberly the cunning Lion. Ugh, the ways in which Caroline had pictured her death was not just grave, but it was also extremely amusing for the observer. "Just promise me you won't be her prey the next time around. No matter what, you are on my side." She said, her body turning around ninety degrees to face Bonnie. "Right, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded at her friend smiling softly and blew out a breath and some of her hair caught the air. She brushed it out of her face tucking it behind her ear and placed a hand on Caroline's arm. "Of course Car. I don't like anyone romantically anyway. I mean who would want to date a witch? I just wish I somehow could have protected you from this heartache you're feeling now." She smiled sadly and then saw another friend walking down the hallway and she waved at him. "Hey Damon, you heading home?"

Damon heard Bonnie and walked over and leaned against a locker looking down at her. "Yeah, did you want a ride home?" Bonnie nodded and turned back to Caroline and hugged her softly.

"It'll get better, I promise Car. I'll call you or something later okay?" She linked her arm through Damon's as they walked out of the school together.

Caroline nodded at her friend hugging her back before Damon and Bonnie left for the day. She turned and let out a yelp of surprise seeing someone standing behind her. "Oh God, you scared me..." She looked up and down them and a blush crept across her cheeks and she took a step back so she wasn't so close to them.

"Sorry love, couldn't help myself. I was looking for my sister, but then I just happened to stumble upon a beauty such as yourself." She bit her lip and shook her head closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not that beautiful... if I was then my ex wouldn't have felt the need to cheat n me after being with me for over three years. I'm Caroline by the way..." She looked at him trying to keep her distance a bit, not sure if he was going to hurt her or not.

"Nice to meet you love.. My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus or Nik, whichever you prefer." He picked up one of her hands and kissed the top of her hand on her knuckles which caused Caroline's blush to deepen a bit.

"Nice to meet you.. I have to go home..." He nodded and smiled softly at her.

"I look forward to getting to know you Caroline. Quite a pretty name for a beautiful girl. Oh my mother asked me to give this to you.. Apparently she knows the sheriff and wanted to extend an invitation to you personally." He handed her an envelope that had her name written across it in a pretty script. She took the envelope from him and opened her locker and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She shut the door and smiled at the other person and walked down the hall, turning to look at him just before she exited the school. She made it to her car and got in and drove off to her house.

**Forbes Home. . .**

Once she parked her car, she got out and went into the house and up to her room throwing her bag on her bed. She pulled out the envelope and opened it reading it. [i]Please join the Mikaelson Family on the evening of May the 26th at Seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and a celebration.[/i] She breathed out a breath and smiled softly and flipping it over, she saw a note on the back. [i]Save me a dance.. Fondly yours, Niklaus Mikaelson[/i] She felt a blush creep over her face once more and she realized that today was the twenty fifth of May. She had no time to shop and didn't know what she was supposed to wear. She wouldn't have time to shop for a gorgeous dress. Something like this usually took her a couple days to find the perfect outfit.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number of the one person she knew could help her. "Bekah? Oh thank heavens, I need your assistance. I received an invitation to your family's ball and I have nothing to wear!" She wailed the last part and pouted slightly. Rebekah chuckled at her friend over the phone and told her to come to the mansion. Caroline arrived there minutes later and looked at her friend frantically.

**Mikaelson Mansion. . .**

"Why are you even whining when you know that you can and do actually always do this?" Bekah said, rolling her eyes slightly at Caroline. She opened her cupboard and pointed Caroline towards it. "All yours." She motioned, before she walking back towards and flopped onto her bed. She watched Caroline carefully as a smile wandered across the other blonde's face. It appeared as if she was in heaven, being spoiled for choice at that very moment. She drew out a lovely blue colored gown from Bekah's wardrobe, and stared at it longingly. She turned to look at Bekah, who waved her off, telling her to wear what she wanted to. The dress was an Alberto Makali, and it was complete with white satin gloves and a shawl to drape around her shoulders if it got too cold.

"Thank you." She uttered, so completely in love with that dress. She wandered out of the house, still in a zoned phase of mind.

**Forbes Home. . .**

The next morning passed by in a dull haze. When the time for the ball arrived, Caroline glided into the bathroom, cleaned herself up quickly and tied her hair into a temporary messy bun. She slipped into that gorgeous blue gown and straightened it out. She slid the gloves onto her hands, untied her hair and clipped up the corner strands. Draping the shawl around her, she told her mom where she would be heading before walking out of the front door.

"Hello, love." Came the smooth, accented voice of Niklaus from the edge of the porch. "Would you care to join me?" He asked, yet again with the same smooth, absolutely drool worthy accent of his. He held out his arm, and Caroline took it. She needed this, she forced herself to think of all the injustice that had happened to her in the past few days. This—this was exactly what she needed. "You look beautiful." Klaus stressed, each of his words implying exactly what he wanted to.

**Author's Note:** So this is my first time writing and I figured I'd start with writing with more experienced writers to get into the groove of things before I try writing anything on my own. Let us know if there are other people you would like to see! Rate and Review please!


	2. At The Ball

In the study, Finn was using his breath to cool the heat of the stick his mother was using for the spell when he heard a whoosh go by the outside of the door to the study. Putting the object down, the Original vampire went to go investigate, seeing only a glimpse of a shadow down the hall and he followed it until he was suddenly pulled into another room, the door slamming shut once he was inside. "What on earth…?" he started to demand, stopping when he heard the familiar feminine laughter coming from the bed.

"I still have the element of surprise, I see," the person on the bed told him in that familiar Irish lilt he loved hearing.

"Always, my love," he said with a smirk in response when he turned around to see his beloved dressed to the nines in a gorgeous maroon (dark red) gown sitting on the bed. Stepping toward her, he guided her to her feet then crashed his mouth to hers in a harsh, demanding kiss, their tongues dancing in a sensually erotic tango, both their heads turning and tilting in either direction as his hands reached to clasp her face between them. And then he broke off the kiss but let his hands remain on her face, the dark tan of his hands standing out against the fair skin of her entirety. "I have missed you, my Irish Rose."

"And I have missed you. But…onto more important things, which explains why I'm here," she replied. Finn gave her a confused look and she went on to say, "Finn, I've been around, wandering for 900+ years, lost without you. And I don't want either of us to die. If you do this ritual, what will happen to us?"

"Oh, Sage…" he started to say, but she pushed him away from her.

"Just answer the question, damn it," she spat at him angrily. He scowled then used one hand to push her arms behind his back when she attempted to slap him before blurring them against the closest wall. "Finn…!"

"No. Sage, you need to listen to me, okay love? Can you do that for me?" he told her that soft, demanding tone, his accent growing thicker and it made the redhead fail from hiding the shiver that escaped her. "You're here now, and I'm reconsidering doing the ritual that will bind me to my siblings. But, I'm going to need your help. Can you do that?"

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Finn was about to answer her when he heard the door open and he turned to see the last person he was expecting. "Well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," Katherine Pierce said with a knowing smirk.

"Katerina, it's about time that you showed up," Sage said. Finn looked at her with a curious scowl and she smiled then brushed her lips over his. "She's here for back-up reinforcements."

The redhead ducked under his arm, but kept a firm hold on one of his hands, intertwining their fingers together. "Sage, love, I'm glad that you and Katerina have decided to work together, but what is the real meaning behind your friendship?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to help her win Elijah back," his beloved replied.

Outside the bedroom door, the Original sister listened in then jumped a foot when she sensed a presence behind her. Her surprised look turned into a scowl when she saw that it was only Stefan standing behind her. "Don't you know that it isn't polite to sneak up on people, Stefan Salvatore?" she growled lowly at him.

"You're eavesdropping, so who isn't being polite?" Stefan said with a smirk back at her.

In the front entryway, Elijah was standing against the wall when he sensed a presence outside. Turning to the door, he opened it to find a familiar blonde standing on the other side. "Eleanor, what a lovely surprise," he said with a smile. "Please, come in."

The blonde werewolf smiled back then stepped into the entryway, holding up the outer ends of her dress. "Thank you for the invitation, Elijah. I'm finally happy to be home," she told him.

Elijah nodded and kissed her on both cheeks greeting her. He chuckled lightly seeing his father sneak up behind her and grab her around the waist.

Eleanor squealed feeling a familiar pair of hands grabbing her around the waist. "Mikael!" She giggled and turned in his arms and smacked him lightly. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?"

"Oh I do love, I just couldn't help myself.." He gave her a wolfish grin before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"Mikael! What the hell is that tramp doing here?!" Esther screeched storming over to her former husband and shoved Eleanor away from him.

Mikael scowled and caught Eleanor easily in his arms and gently nudged her towards Elijah. "First off, Esther, you are no longer my wife, she is. You don't get to treat my wife and our children's stepmother that way. Either be nice to her or get the hell out of my house!" He bellowed at her and stormed past her grabbed Eleanor's wrist tugging her along and stormed into his office and shut the door and threw a glass against the wall which shattered instantly.

Eleanor saw this and locking his door she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Mikael, love, look at me." She smiled softly when he complied and kissed him walking backwards towards his desk and released her lips from his momentarily. She shoved all his stuff off of his desk and sat on it waiting for him to come over to her.

He did and stood with his hands on either side of her on the desk. "I'm sorry love, she always just seems to bring out the worst in me. I will never understand why I married the vile woman in the first place. You are who I should have married in the first place."

She nodded and kissed him again wanting him to forget Esther and she moaned lightly feeling him kiss her more deeply. She pulled away and chuckled at him kissing his cheek. "Love, I really want to do this, but the ball will be starting soon. I'm pretty sure one of your children will come searching if we don't show up."

He growled lightly but then nodded nipping her shoulder with his blunt human teeth and taking her hand, helped her off the desk. "I suppose you're right, we can wait until later and then you can help me forget that vile woman."

Eleanor smiled and walked towards the door and unlocked it and opened it to see Elijah with his hand raised about to knock. "Sorry Elijah, your father needed to talk to me privately."

"Oh it's quite all right Eleanor, I just came to tell father that mother wants to begin the ball."

Mikael nodded at his son before taking Eleanor's hand and walking down the grand staircase. "Shall we love?"

"We shall," she said with a smile, intertwining their fingers and standing in front of him while his sons, their son, Rebekah and Sabrina stood on the staircase. Up at the top, with a reasonable distance between them, Esther stood with a champagne glass in her hand.

"Good evening all and welcome. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the reunion of my family once again and I hope you will all celebrate with me in the joy of having my sons and daughter returned to me. We will begin the evening with a traditional waltz, if you all would be so kind to join us in the ballroom." Esther finished smirking as the guests turned to enter the ballroom.

During her entire speech, Eleanor had been glaring daggers at her and was thankful for Mikael's hand on her waist restraining her. If his hand wasn't there, she would have marched right up to that woman and started a cat fight. She grabbed Mikael's hand and stormed down the stairs and into the ballroom and stood with him and was quite tense when they began to dance.

Mikael picked up on this right away and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Love, you need to calm down, I know she aggravtes you, but if you don't calm down yourself, I will take you somewhere and force you to." He smirked and kissed her cheek pulling her flush against him.

Eleanor heard what he said and a blush covered the werewolf's cheeks. "Might we leave after this dance? I don't wish to be anywhere near her and would enjoy having you ravish me for quite a while." She winked at her husband and smiled as they finished the dance.

"As you wish my love.." He smiled and taking her hand he led her upstairs only to hear arguing between his eldest son and ex wife. Deciding to leave them be, he took Eleanor further into the mansion and to his bedroom and led her in and shut the door behind him locking it. He walked over to Eleanor and brushing the hair off of her shoulder he pressed his lips on it kissing it softly and pulled her back flush against him.

"Mm... Love that feels wonderful..." Eleanor breathed out and her hands just remained at her sides.

Mikael lifted his hands to her zipper tugging it down and pushed her dress off of her letting it pool around her feet and helped her to step out of it before turning her to crash his lips onto hers and backed her slowly into a wall.

Eleanor let her hands lift until they'd wrapped around the neck of her beloved before lowering them once again and, as soon as her fingers made contact with the collar of his shirt, she pushed them upward until they were pushing his jacket with a silent force. Mikael smirked and countered her actions by removing his jacket and loosening his tie and dress shirt's top button. Eleanor licked her lips slightly and not being able to take it anymore, her hands lifted and ripped his shirt down the middle and ran her hands slowly down his bare chest.

Mikael let a low growl emit from inbetween his lips as he felt his wife's hands on his bare skin. "Don't tease love... it's not nice..." He reached behind her and unhooked her bra taking it off her and threw it on the ground. He licked his lips and felt his member respond as he looked at her almost bare body. Reaching a hand up, he cupped one of her round globes before taking the other in between his lips sucking on it softly.

Eleanor gasped and bit her lip and using her hands she shoved his torn shirt off of him and let a low moan escape her lips. "M..Mikael..."

Mikael pulled away and looked up at her before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her cotton underwear. "Yes love? Do you not enjoy being teased?" He smirked before taking her underwear off tossing them to join the rest of her clothing.

She ground her teeth together looking at him. "No... I don't enjoy being teased..." She used her hands to pop open the button on his pants and shoved them down along with his boxers and she leaned into his neck biting it softly and let her hands rest around his neck.

Feeling what she was doing, Mikael picked her up and carried her over to the bed and set her down and placing one of her thighs on his shoulder kissed it softly nibbling it afterwards.

"Mikael... take me..." Eleanor begged him as she felt his expert fingers stroking over the outside of her glistening wet entrance.

"Of course my love... I would never deny you what is rightfully yours..." With that being said he shifted and shoved his throbbing member into her hot wet core and groaned when he felt her walls clamp down around him and eventually he began to move at a pace that was steady.

Eleanor let her head fall back as she howled in pleasure. "F...Mikael!" She screamed as she released breathing heavily looking at her husband. "I love you so much..."

Hearing her scream, he released screaming her name and he pulled out of her and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

**Two Hours Later – Elsewhere…**

Elijah gently tossed his suit jacket aside, letting it land on a chair just inside the door to his room. He was walking towards his bed when he froze at _her_ voice.

"Hello Elijah..." Katherine smiled softly and waited until he turned around. She stepped into his room and shut the door locking it and leaned against it looking at him softly.

Elijah walked over to her and grabbed her around the throat pinning her to the door choking her slightly. "Katerina... what do you want..."

Kathrine coughed slightly, but was still able to speak. "I came to reunite with you my love... I never stopped thinking about you..." She pushed his hand away from her throat and crashed her lips onto his kissing him softly.

"Who invited you in, Katerina?" he demanded in a low tone, breaking off the kiss a few moments later.

"I don't know why you're being so mean to me Elijah.. But if you must know Sage invited me in..." She pouted slightly at him wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. She walked around him and sat on his bed watching him. "You can't tell me you still don't want me after all that we've been through in the past..."

Blurring to her, Elijah pressed her back onto the bed, his next move completely surprising her but not, in a way. Hungry, demanding kisses were exchanged as they each fought for dominance on the covers, each one of them ripping away clothing, limbs tangling once they were finally skin to skin.

Elijah's hands sought then to relearn the curves he'd always wanted to relearn, to hold her again and move over every inch of her tiny but gorgeous frame.

She shivered slightly at his hands yearning to relearn her curves. Her hands tangled in his hair as they kissed. They eventually found their way down his back, and her nails scratched slightly. She pulled away breathlessly and leaned her forehead against his smiling softly. "I love you, Elijah..."

"Katerina…my ray of sunshine," he murmured against the skin of her neck before plunging his fangs into the same spot, drinking a few gulps of her sweet, sweet blood. He growled when he felt her pick up his wrist and bite down with her own fangs.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Sage had finished dancing with Finn and had a hand wrapped around his wrist and dragging him upstairs, she went into his room, and when they were both in, she shut and locked the door attacking his lips with hungry kisses.

Finn returned her kisses, sweeping her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed then broke off their kiss, breathing harshly and staring down at her Irish beauty.

"Like what you see love?" She smiled and pressed her lips to his neck kissing it softly before scraping her fangs against the skin softly and pulled away grinning at him.

Finn gritted his teeth as he felt her fangs against the skin of his neck and he deposited her on the bed and in a blur the two of them got each others clothes off. Soon enough, Finn was in between Sage's legs kissing down her chest and belly before coming back up to kiss her neck and looked at her softly.

Sage saw his look and she smiled at him. "Go ahead Finn, I want you to..."

Nodding, Finn pushed his hard as a rock member into her and after kissing her vein to make it pop, he sank his fangs into her neck and drank some of her delicious blood as he thrust in and out of her and groaned feeling her match his rhythm. He pulled his fangs out and kissed her not caring he still had her blood on his mouth.

Sage kissed him back before returning the favor to his neck and screamed in pleasure as he continually hit her sweet spot and arched her back and she spilled her release and felt his seed fill her at the same time. She pulled her fangs out licking her lips and smiled at her true love. She snuggled into him when he pulled the covers over them and she smiled as she fell asleep.


	3. Reunion

_**Previously in "All About Us", Finn & Elijah reunite with Sage & Katherine, while Rebekah is caught spying on her eldest brother's conversation with Sage and Katherine.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Elsewhere…**

Esther found herself walking the streets after the ball she had thrown for her family. Apparently none of her children wanted to be linked together and wanted to live and not die. She found her feet carrying her to a home that just happened to belong to her former flame, Nikolas Petropoulos. He also happened to be the birth father of Niklaus, and she noticed he was home. She found his door unlocked and she entered the house easily and quietly. She made the mistake of leaving her shoes on so they clicked on the floor as she walked. "Hello Nikolas…" She smiled at his back and hoped they could reconnect.

Hearing her voice, Nikolas immediately turned in anger. He stormed over to Esther and wrapping a hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall. "Esther. What do you want? Haven't you caused me enough pain already?" He growled and glared at her.

"My love, please relax. I haven't been with Mikael for years and I'm tired of being alone? Plus, it was you that taught me everything when it came to having a happier love. Must it be so wrong that I want you to be forever mine, Nikolas?" She looked at him a smirk prominent on her lips.

Nikolas relaxed slightly and just smirked back at her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come tumbling out of your mouth, my sweet." He crashed his mouth on hers kissing her hard and fast. He let his mouth go to her neck where he bit and sucked on the soft skin.

"It is so wonderful to see you again. After ten centuries…" she said in a soft murmur. Her hands strained to be released from his firm but gentle hold, so he let go and Esther lowered them until she had hastily ripped at the collar, pulling the shirt into two halves.

"Easy there, love…" Nikolas chuckled but nevertheless swept her into his arms carrying her back to his bed where he tossed her gently on it. He tore her dress off her and, seeing her look, he winked. "Don't worry. I'll buy you a better and more expensive gown, my love."

"I don't want a new gown, Nikolai. I only want you," she said, drawing him down to her, fingers clenched in tight fists around the material of his shirt as she then let go before moving her hands up to his broad, muscular shoulders until she was pushing the shirt off and down to bring more of him into her eyes' exposure.

"Well, what my loves, she shall get." He smirked as his torn shirt was pushed off of his shoulders and fell to the floor softly. He reached behind Esther and took off her bra tossing it to the floor and he gazed in appreciation at her gorgeous frame. "Oh, how I have missed ye, Esther. I couldn't even bear to be with another woman after you." He leaned down and forced himself in between her legs spreading them and he dipped a finger inside her undergarments teasing her slightly. "Does that feel good, my love?"

Esther gasped feeling his finger and she mewled in pleasure and unable to respond verbally she merely nodded her head. Her hands ran over his broad shoulders and she dug her nails in slightly her breathing beginning to become erratic.

"Come, love, I can't hear you." He smirked and tore her underwear off of her tossing the material to the floor. He slid a finger in her and moved it a torturous slow pace. His other hand came to grab one of her globes a tad rough and he squeezed it wanting her to feel amazing beneath his touch.

"F…Nikolas, please don't…" Esther looked at him and arched her lower region into his hand.

"Don't what, love? Tell me." Nikolas smirked and kept up his pace while at the same time he rid himself of his boxers. "Do you want me, Esther?"

Esther whined in pleasure at his actions. "Yes, Nikolas…please, will you just stop teasing me?"

"Since you have been patient long enough," he said before stroking his callused hands down her thighs before gently easing them open and settling between them, thrusting up into her hot, wet tight heat.

Esther let out a moan of pure pleasure and her head fell back against the pillows. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist and looked at him. "Nikolas…oh, God," she said in a strangled cry.

"I feel you, lass," he said in a thick Scottish accent.

Hearing him call her 'lass' after many centuries still made her weak in the knees and this time was no different. Esther's walls clenched tightly around his member and she let out a pleasurable scream arching her back as she came. With a few more thrusts, her one-time lover was following her over, grunting and collapsing gently onto her. Once he rolled to his side, Esther turned and curled into his chest smiling blissfully. "I know we were once one time lovers, but do you think there's a chance that we could be permanent."

"Aye, I think that would be good," he said, lips brushing over her forehead in a tender caress.

Esther smiled and kissed his neck smiling softly. "I think I need a shower.. care to join me?" She got up and swaying her hips she entered his bathroom.

Nikolas immediately rushed after her, wearing absolutely nothing as he scooped her up, wrapping her slim legs around his waist. "You are my beautiful British temptress, Esther. You know that right?" he murmured into the skin of her neck.

She gasped when he picked her up and she smiled. She crossed her ankles once her legs were around his waist. "Hmm am I now? Well it's nice to know that I'm appreciated.." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Aye, ye are, lass," he said, smoothing one hand gently over a thigh, stroking it with his fingertips. He walked forward and set her on top of the counter and kissed her softly.

"Not that I wouldn't mind doing this again, but I do want to take a shower...with you.." She smiled and felt her cheeks heat up.

Nikolas chuckled and ran a thumb over her cheek gently. "You mean to tell me Mikael never did this with you?" He smirked and stepped back to turn on the shower to a warm soothing temperature. "Well that will have to change lass.." He picked her back up and carried her into the shower and set her on the seat in the corner and closed the door behind him.

Esther bit down gently on her bottom lip. "I love it when you call me 'lass'. It makes me feel…loved," she said quietly.

Nikolas stepped closer to her and placed his finger under her chin tilting her head up. "Aye, ye are loved lass... I've loved you for ten centuries and I will continue to love you for much longer if that's what you desire..." He leaned down bestowing a kiss upon her forehead. he stepped back as Esther stood up to walk under the water.

Esther smiled as she let the warm water cascade over her and she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist. "You just can't seem to keep your hands off me can you Nik?"

Nikolas just chuckled at the use of her nickname for him. "How can I?" He pressed his lips to her shoulder kissing it softly. His hands roamed over her body causing Esther to moan and Nikolas to smirk in return.

"Hmm, how can you indeed?" she said, her head falling back against his broad chest.

Nikolas smiled and kissed her cheek. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this my British temptress..." He smoothed her wet hair away from her face and let his mouth fall back on her shoulder and bit at it while he gently pleasured her round globes and loved hearing the mewls of pleasure escaping her mouth. He chuckled standing up and grabbed the shampoo and ran it through her hair and massaged her scalp gently.

"Mm.. That feels nice..." She smiled and just stood there while he finished what he was doing. She yelped in surprise feeling a stinging across her bum before gentle hands rubbed. "Nikolas..." She breathed out placing her palms on the tiled wall.

"Did you enjoy that love?" He smirked and let a hand travel down in between her slender legs and felt her and smirked. "Your body betrays you Esther.." He smirked at her and turned her around coaxing her down onto the marble seat. He went down on his knees and spread her legs kissing her inner thighs nipping them slightly.

They quivered involuntarily at his lips' caresses but Esther still wrapped one around his broad shoulder, the other resting with the bottom of her foot on his muscled thigh.

Nikolas just smirked and let his tongue flick out tasting her and he smiled. He continued to pleasure her for a few more minutes before he stood up licking his lips free of what he had just been doing. He picked her up with ease and positioned her on him smirking as he held her like that before stepping forward so her back was pressed against the cool tile and he pleasured her with another round of love making and helped her finish showering and he as well before they stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his body letting it rest low on his hips.

Esther wrapped her own towel around her slender frame and looked up at her much taller lover. "Nikolas... I don't exactly have anything to wear..." She bit her lip looking at him not sure what to do.

"I have some extra clothes from the last time I saw you, if you would like those?" he suggested.

Esther just nodded and smiled at him and walked out to his bedroom sitting on his bed watching him as he found her clothes. She groaned at the sight of his very sculpted and toned body. How she had gotten so lucky, she would never know. She was staring a bit too long and was snapped out of her reverie when she heard him chuckling and she looked up at his smirking face.

Nikolas set the clothes beside her and chuckled seeing her staring at him. "Enjoy what you see lass? It's not nice to stare, although I don't mind you staring at me." He winked before turning to find some clothes for himself. He dressed in a pair of clean boxers, a tight pair of jeans, and a button up shirt that he left hanging open.

Meanwhile, Esther tugged on the underwear and bra as well as a pair of curve hugging jeans, and a white shirt that dipped slightly low in the front and she ran a hand through her hair wincing and her hand got stuck in her tangled mess. "Ow... Nik can you help me?"

"Aye, lass," Nikolas replied. "How on earth did ye manage to get yourself stuck though?"

"I was just trying to run my hand through my hair and it got stuck.." She yelped in pain as she tried moving her hand and sat on the bed giving up.

Nik chuckled grabbing the comb and began to slowly separate her hand from her hair and combed out all the knots kissing the top of her head affectionately when he was done. "Do ye feel better now, lass?" he asked softly.

She turned and smiled at him and giggled hearing her stomach rumble. "Yes I do, thanks.." She stood up kissing him softly and sashayed to the door. "I'm hungry.. did you want anything? And I don't count as food so you can't say me..." She smirked and then walked out of the room towards where the kitchen area was.

Her long-ago lover chuckled at her words then followed her. "I wasn't planning to say that, but ye do make a delicious meal most of the time," he said.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Aha, I knew it..." She slid her tongue back in her mouth and winked at him.

Nikolas walked over to her grasping her chin between two of his fingers before kissing her softly and picked her up carrying her into the kitchen and set her on the counter top. He made them both breakfast and held a piece of a pancake on a fork aiming for her mouth and slipped it in once she had opened her mouth.

Esther smiled chewing the soft fluff and swallowed it smiling at him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to feed her breakfast. Once he was finished, Nikolas placed gentle hands on her thighs and stroked up and down the length. "I love it when I got to spend the morning with ye in the past, lass. It meant that we had something special, aye," he said with a nod of his head.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Well we can have that again, now that we have been reunited. I love you and that won't ever change Nik.. It's why I named our son after you so I'd always have a piece of you with me.."

"I'd like to meet that son of ours," Nikolas said.

[B][U]One Week Later[/U][/B]…

"Mum, why are you doing this? I thought you were still in love with Father!" Rebekah cried out. Yes, she knew that her parents had both moved on, but she had thought they would get past Mikael having twins with another woman.

"Rebekah, stop yelling, I haven't been in love with your father for a long time. He's married to her and anyway I love Niklaus' father. And there's something else... I'm pregnant..." Esther sighed running a hand through her blond hair.

Rebekah gasped and quieted down when her mother asked her to. She heard what her mother said and she looked up at her a wide grin on her face. "Wait, you are really?! Mum, that's amazing! Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No Rebekah, I was planning to tell Nikolas tonight. I really came over here to fetch Niklaus. Nikolas wants to meet him.." Esther smiled at her only daughter and found Niklaus easily. "Niklaus if you're not busy, will you come with me?"

"What am I needed for, Mother?" Klaus asked as he put down his paint set.

"There's someone who wants to meet you... Will you please come with me?" She smiled before turning to walk out the front door and smiled at Nikolas who sat on the porch in a chair waiting patiently. "Nikolas, this is your son Niklaus..." She smiled at her son as he walked out onto the porch.

"Oh, boyo, it is so nice to finally meet ye," the older man said before he let his hands gently clap down onto Klaus' shoulders.

"So this is my real father then Mother? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Klaus looked at Esther in a hurt manner.

"Do you know what Mikael would have done to me? I only recently reunited with Nikolas and well I need to tell him something.." She looked at Nikolas kind of nervous.

"What is it that ye need to tell me, lass?" Nikolas asked with a concerned look.

"It's nothing bad love, it's just well... I'm pregnant..." Esther looked at him hoping he would take the news well and not horrible like she was thinking in the back of her mind. She just really wanted them to raise a family of their own together.

Nikolas fell to his knees slowly in front of her, hand reaching up hesitantly as he hears the heartbeat of his unborn child.

Esther smiled and took his hand placing on her belly which would soon be getting bigger as she got more pregnant. "Are you happy?" She let one hand come up to his cheek and her thumb caress it softly.

Nikolas stood up and smiling he kissed her softly. "Esther, I couldn't be happier... I love you so much..." He smiled kissing her forehead before sweeping her into his arms and took off for their home they now shared together. He set her down before kissing her again pressing her against the wall gently.

"I love you too, Nik," she replied, smiling against his lips. Esther ran her fingers through his hair and looked at him lovingly. She let out a squeal when his fingers began to tickle her sides. She tried batting his hands away. "Nik! Stop it!"


	4. Always, Forever, Yours

_**Previously in "All About Us", Esther reunites with Klaus' father and tells him later that she's expecting, after which she introduces him and Klaus.**_

**Chapter Four**

**The Lockwood Mansion**** . . .**

"Your pacing is not going to do you any good, Tyler," the brunette standing in front of him, still in her ball gown, said softly.

"I don't care, Meghan! What do you want me to do? How could she be with him?" He huffed, referring to his now ex-girlfriend, Caroline, getting it on with his sire and former master, Klaus. He hated the fact that she had even turned to the Original hybrid. Tyler would never understand what the hell she saw in Klaus. Growling, he walked over to a wall and punched it.

"Do you even HEAR yourself, Tyler? You don't know that you have someone special right here in front of you, and if you don't do something about it, I'm going to walk right out THAT door and you'll never see me OR your child again!" Meghan said before following through with her words, turning and walking hurriedly toward the front door. She'd almost succeeded in opening it when it was suddenly slammed shut by the familiar tanned hand that then grabbed her waist and whirled her back around.

"Did you say child?" he said softly, his earlier anger dissipating into remorse.

"I did, but it's obvious that you still love Caroline, Tyler. I can't compete with that," Meghan replied softly.

Tyler smiled softly before leaning down to crash his lips on her kissing her hard and fast before pulling away to run his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. "Meghan, I don't love Caroline, not in that way. I love you." He smiled before kissing her cheek softly and got down on his knees lifting her shirt kissing her still flat stomach. "And our child…"

"We love you too," Meghan said as tears brimmed at the corners of her brown eyes.

Tyler stood up and, using his thumb, he wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, my sweet Meghan. I won't ever hurt you or our child. I promise," he vowed and, after sweeping her into his arms, he blurred up the stairs, where he tossed her gently on his bed once he'd shut and locked the door. Meghan wiggled to get out of her non-zippered, navy blue cotton dress, her tongue darting out to quickly moisten her lips at the sight of him ripping away his outer clothes.

Pockets of air were few and far between, however, once Tyler climbed on top of her and captured her lips with his, tongue dipping deep inside of the honeysuckle-sweet caverns of her mouth.

Meghan returned his kisses then flipped them over until she was on top, arching her back upon feeling his hands slide up her slim waist until he was cupping the full, round breasts over the silk and lace material of her bra. Tyler smirked seeing her reaction to him cupping her breasts. "Does that feel good, M?" He squeezed the fullness of her breasts a bit, causing a whimper to escape from his lover's lips. He used both his hands to rid her of the material blocking him from seeing her completely unveiled. He leaned up and sucked on one of the round globes softly and teasingly while he other hand massaged the other one.

"It feels so very good, Tyler," she said as she then rocked her hips against his, smirking when he growled then cried out when he bit into one round breast, drinking from her.

Tyler smirked, drinking a bit not wanting to cause her to faint and licked his lips after he pulled away. Using his hybrid abilities, he flipped them over and stripped down to nothing and stripped the rest of her clothing away. He kissed down her chest and nipped at the skin around her hip bones. He smirked feeling her squirm beneath him and kissed back up her chest and kissed her lips slipping himself into her waiting and hot core and he groaned feeling her walls grip around him.

Her slender legs wrapped tighter around his waist, head falling back onto the pillows when he flipped them over once again, dark hair covering a mass of the pillow covers and lips covered by his still, tongue tangling boldly with his. Tyler smiled kissing her back passionately moving inside of her slowly at first before speeding up a bit. He groaned into her mouth and gripped the headboard above her as he moved at a rapid pace, but not hard enough to break her.

**Two Hours Later**** . . .**

Tyler finally fell beside Meghan, one hand gentle as it stroked through her wild dark brown curls. Meghan yawned sleepily and adorably when she felt Tyler stroking a hand through her hair. She turned and snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest falling asleep. "I love you, Tyler."

Tyler smiled and kissed the top of her head and when he was positive she was asleep, he got out of bed and pulled out the box that had the ring in it from his bedside table. He smiled and wanted to pledge to love and cherish her with the ring. It was sterling silver, with the magnificent open heart design featuring a trio of brilliant, round diamond accents floating effortlessly at the center. Additional diamond accents adorned half of the open heart. He smiled and slid it onto her finger before taking a shower and going downstairs to cook some breakfast for them.

When Meghan woke up sometime later, she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she finally noticed the one thing she hadn't had on earlier. Getting out of bed, the witch rushed into the kitchen, where she found Tyler cooking. "What the hell, Tyler?"

Tyler stopped cooking and turned to Meghan walking over to her. "What's wrong, Meghan?" He looked at her concerned knowing she had seen the ring. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you officially, but I thought it would have been a good surprise for you to wake up to. I love you and I can't see myself spending my life with anyone other than you." He took her hand that had the ring on it and knelt down on one knee. "Meghan Rita Fell, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? I promise to love and cherish you for all eternity as long as we both shall live."

Her head, the wild curly hair looking as if she had just climbed out of bed, bobbed up and down in a nod, tears at the corner of her eyes. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I would be happy to be your wife, Tyler Mason Lockwood," she replied with a beaming smile.

Tyler stood up and swept her into a hug kissing her softly before setting her on the counter beside him as he finished cooking. "I love you, Meg." He winked and stood in between her legs feeding her breakfast which consisted of pancakes and bacon.

"I love you too," she said between bites, her mouth spread into a big grin.

Tyler kept feeding her breakfast and looked confused when he was suddenly pushed aside. He ate his own breakfast before it got cold.

Meghan ran for the bathroom and heaved up the nice breakfast Tyler had just fed her and she groaned standing up to rinse out her mouth. That was the only downside to being pregnant was having morning sickness. She walked back to Tyler and smiled sadly. "Sorry, Tyler. That's the only downside to being pregnant."

His only answer was to lean forward and kiss her forehead. "You'll get through it. I'm right here by your side," he said softly.

**Meanwhile**** . . .**

Sabrina Mikaelson let herself close her eyes as she then jumped up from the ground, landing on tree branch in the woods. She grinned and perched there looking for any people passing by and she grinned seeing her older half brother Niklaus.

Klaus whistled as he walked through the woods oblivious to his younger sister above him. He was carrying some new art supplies in a bag walking back to his home to draw some new pictures. He let out a groan upon feeling something land on his back.

Waiting for the opportune moment, Sabrina jumped down landing on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms went around his neck loosely. "Hello, Nik." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He was one of her favorite siblings. They bonded since they were both hybrids so their connection was close-knit.

Klaus chuckled, reaching back to tickle her a little bit smiling at the squeals and giggles that emitted from her mouth. "Did you just come from up there?" He looked up, seeing a tree branch that had to have been at least ten feet off the ground. "You're getting better with your jumping." He smiled, scooting her higher and walking them off towards home.

"I learned from the best!" Sabrina said, grinning.

Klaus chuckled then replied, "That you did, little sister." He smiled and walked into their family home and dropped her on the couch gently. "Why don't you go find Olivier or one of our other family members? I need to be alone for a bit."

Sabrina nodded and went to her father's office. She walked in, knocking on the door softly as she called out, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Sabrina, what is it?" Mikael asked as he turned around in his desk chair.

"Can I help you or something? Nik said he wanted to be alone." She walked over and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek softly. "I just feel like we don't spend enough time together."

"I do apologize for that, sweetheart." Mikael speaks in a hoarse tone as he returns her affectionate kiss to the top of her head. "But, I would like nothing more than to spend the day with my beautiful daughter."

"Well, I could show you my jumps or something. What did you want to do? I hope I didn't interrupt you or anything." She bit her lip looking at him and then down at her lap swinging her legs back and forth.

"You and Rebekah are my only girls other than both of your mothers, and yes, I will always care about Esther," Mikael explained at the look he received. "But, your mother is my heart and soul now, and she always will be."

"Okay, Daddy. But I'll always be your princess, right?" She smiled, looking at him before getting up and tugging on his hand. "C'mon, I want to show you something." She smiled at him some more, not giving up on tugging at his hand.

Mikael followed her out the front door, where he watched with wide eyes as she closed her eyes and leap up onto the roof of the mansion. Sabrina looked down at him giggling at his expression. She jumped of the roof twirling in the air before she landed standing straight as a pin and she smiled at him. "Well?" She anxiously waited to hear what he would say.

"You're a fast learner, sweetheart. Your mother will be proud," Mikael told her.

She grinned and then smirked. "Do you think you can catch me Daddy or are you too old?" She stuck out her tongue before speeding away giggling the entire time. She loved these moments she got to spend with her father. She was his youngest so she loved to be with him as much as she could.

Mikael chuckled then sped after her, catching up with her easily. Sabrina thought she was fast, but then again her father had been around as long as she had. She was after all only sixteen years old and she loved the fact that she was a hybrid. She gasped and then squealed in delight when her father grabbed her around the waist tickling her. "Daddy, quit it!" She squealed wriggling in his grasp.

But he didn't listen. He continued to tickle her then finally stopped, affectionately kissing her cheek. "You are so much like your mother, Sabrina that it scares me just a bit," he said softly.

She giggled as he continued to tickle her and she turned to look at him. "I'm like Mum? How is that so, Daddy?" She hugged him fiercely and smiled loving this moment they were able to spend together.

"You have her eyes. You have her feisty nature, and you have her protective ways," Mikael explained.

"I love you, Papa. What do you want to do now? Also where is Mama? Do you think she'd like it if I picked her a bunch of flowers and made her cookies?" She bit her lip as she thought of her mother wondering where she was and just wanted to do something nice for her.

"I think that your mother is visiting a friend in Richmond, but I know that she'd love some of your cookies and a bouquet of flowers," Mikael replied.

Sabrina nodded and then proceeded to pick a nice bouquet of her mother's favorite flowers. She pulled a ribbon out of her pocket and tied them together in a bunch and held them showing her father. "Do you think Mama will like these, Daddy?"

"She will love them very much, sweetheart," Mikael said.

Sabrina smiled and skipped for a minute before looking back at her father. "Catch me if you can!" She stuck her tongue out at him before turning and holding her flowers tightly, she sped to the house turning and looking for him. Not seeing him she pouted slightly and looked for him. "Daddy, where did you go?" She gasped and squealed feeling his hands tickling her again. "Daddy, stop it!"

Mikael chuckled then turned when he sensed his current wife's presence, smiling at her as she approached. "Hello, my beautiful Blondie," he said, kissing her once she was close enough.

Eleanor smiled kissing her husband and chuckled at the nickname he gave her before they were married. "Hello, Darling. And hello, my little princess, what do you have behind your back?" She arched an eyebrow and smiled seeing how Sabrina had seemed to mature over the past few years.

Sabrina presented the bouquet to her mother. "Here, Mum, I picked these for you. I hope you like them." She bit her lip unsure if she would or not.

"I love them, princess. Did your father help you pick them?" Eleanor asked as she held out her other arm to wrap her daughter into a side hug.

"No, I picked them all by myself. He just watched." She smiled and hugged her mother and then stepped back. "I'm going to go back some cookies, Mum." With that she skipped off into the kitchen and got the ingredients she needed and made the cookies from scratch and added some raisins and chocolate chips into the mix. She plopped the cookies on trays in little balls and popped them into the oven and set the timer so they wouldn't burn.

Outside, in the meantime, Eleanor kissed Mikael again after Sabrina had gone inside. "I missed you while I was gone. You were never gone from my mind. All I kept thinking about was returning to you, and our children. Think we could have some alone time this evening?"

"I can arrange that, my love," he said, returning her kiss and holding her against his side as they walked into the house.

Eleanor smiled and saw her youngest daughter covered in cookie dough and flour and she couldn't help but chuckle. "How are the cookies coming?"

Sabrina smiled at her parents and twirled in a circle. "They're almost done. I was thinking about taking some to Wyatt. Do you think he'll like them?" Wyatt happened to be a teacher at her school and she had the most gigantic crush on him.

"He might, sweetheart. In fact, why don't you go and see what Finn is up to after that?" Mikael suggested.

Sabrina nodded and put some cookies in a bag for Wyatt and tied it shut with a ribbon and made another bag for her brother and sister in law. "Of course, Daddy. I'll be back later, okay?" With that she held the bags tightly and blurred to a spot where she knew Wyatt liked to go to read. "Hello, Wyatt." She smiled shyly and stood there nervously and held the cookies behind her back.

"Hello, yourself," he replied with a smile back up at her before standing. His eyes fell to her arms behind her back. "What is it that you have there, poppet?"

Sabrina smiled nervously before showing him her hands which had two bags of chocolate chip raisin cookies. She held one out to him and bit her lip. "I made cookies today and I thought I'd bring some to you. If you want them, that is…" She blushed and ducked her head looking at the ground. She'd had a crush on Wyatt since the first day of school and it was now May. She never told him, mainly because she could never find the right way to tell him.

Wyatt took the cookie from her and bit into it. "Hmm, that is very good, Sabrina," he said with a smile.

"Is it? You don't have to lie to make me feel better, you know. It's not like you ever notice me anyways." She sighed and looked up at him before looking away again.

"I've noticed you, poppet. I just couldn't say anything because of my job," he told her.

"Well you can say something now. I am eighteen unless you haven't noticed." She looked back at him and stepped closer to Wyatt. "I've noticed you since that first day of classes and haven't thought about anyone since. You haunt my thoughts both day and night. It's not fair if you ask me…" She pouted slightly in a teasing manner.

"Well, we could be friends for now, and once you're legally 21, we can try to be more?" Wyatt said softly.

"That's not fair of you to expect me to wait three years, Wyatt. I'm sorry, but I can't wait that long. Enjoy the cookies." She sighed and turned and started walking away, her blond ponytail swinging. She walked to the forest and blurred to her oldest brother's home. By the time she got there, tears were falling down her face. She knocked on the door sadly and held the cookies waiting for Finn to open the door.

"What happened, little sister?" Finn asked as he followed her into his and Sage's new home.

"Well, I don't know if I've ever told you, but at the beginning of the school year, I developed a crush on my teacher. He asked me to wait until I'm twenty-one, but Finn, I don't think I can wait that long. I get the whole rules of society thing, but I'm eighteen now. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"The American laws do state that you have to be twenty-one and without parental consent, Sabrina. You'll get there fairly fast if you think about it," Finn told her with a smile.

"Yeah, right, I doubt Mum and Father will even give me permission. It's still not fair, Finn. I don't care what you say." She set the cookies on the table and stood up stalking to the door and opened it walking out slamming it shut behind her and she blurred to her home and up to her room and slammed her own door falling on her bed sobbing.

Finn decided to give her some time alone after wincing silently at the door slamming. He turned when he felt his beloved put her hand on his shoulder and he put his own over it. Sage smiled and leaned down kissing his cheek. "Was that Sabrina? Why'd she leave in such a hurry?" Sage walked around and sat down on the couch beside him.

"It was, my love. And she's upset. Her teacher, that young Mr. Wyatt, he said that they should wait a few years until she's legally 21," Finn replied.

Sage nodded and smiled. "Let me guess, you spouted off the rules of parental permission, didn't you? Finn, she's talked to me and she's told me all about him. I think if they kept their relationship a secret for a while, they would work. I don't think Eleanor and Mikael would have an issue, although, it's not really up to me." She smiled and moved so that she was sitting on his lap and she kissed him, tangling her hands in his hair, tugging softly before getting up and winking, walking up to their room.

He immediately blurred after her, catching her in the hallway and pushing her up against a wall, capturing her lips with his as he pushed the hem of her blouse up to seek out skin. She smirked as he pushed her against the wall kissing her. She smiled and used her hands to unbutton her blouse teasingly for her husband. "Tease," he said hoarsely as he unbuttoned his shirt as well, in the same slow manner she'd done hers in.

"I may be a tease, but you know you enjoy it, Finnegan." She smirked using his full name before she pushed him away softly and blurred to their bedroom and dressed in a little number and sat perched on the bed for him. It was a purple and black thong, and a purple and black sheer baby-doll silk top. She had tugged her hair down out of her ponytail, so her red hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders.

**Author's Note:** Did you like mine and Court's version of Meghan and Tyler? Were they okay? Please let us know!


End file.
